


Help

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [10]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killmonger Lives, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: T'Challa doesnotneed his cousin's help with his lover's children.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852353) by [DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion). 



> This takes place during 'Unexpected', when M'Baku is back in Jabari while T'Challa watches Ngozi and Nuru.

So, watching a six year old and a barely two year old was a lot harder than T’Challa thought. Certainly, he was prepared for it. He’d have to be, at least, if his relationship with M’Baku went anywhere beyond simple dating (which he desperately, desperately hoped it did, because he loved the giant dork leader of the Jabari Tribe).

He had never been so wrong in his entire life.

What was worse, Nuru had warmed up to  _Erik_ more than him! Killmonger! Was better with his lover’s youngest daughter! Than  _him_!

“Just let me help you, Cuz!” Erik complained, and T’Challa glared, even as Nuru refused to eat the food he was trying to feed her, while Ngozi ate her own lunch quietly.

“I don’t want your help.” It came out more like a hiss, and Erik rolled his eyes.

“Fine by me, if you want to wear her lunch.” He said, and left the room. Shuri rolled her eyes.

“You need help, Brother. Nuru seems like a handful.” She said.

“I don’t need help! I can do this!” T’Challa said, and Shuri snorted.

“Ngozi, how often does your father get help with you and your sister?” Shuri asked.

“Auntie lives with us.” Ngozi replied, looking up from her lunch. “Why?” She hadn’t been paying attention, apparently. Thank Bast. M’Baku might kill him, for arguing with his cousin around her. Or let his cousin around her and Nuru. He really wasn’t sure which.

“No reason, darling.” Shuri had picked up M’Baku’s petname for her, and T’Challa had to admit his sister was definitely good with kids, too.

Which wasn’t fair.

Regardless, Ngozi went back to her lunch, humming quietly, and Shuri gave him a look, and he sighed.

Erik had the decency to  _try_  to hide his smug look when he came back to help him feed Nuru.

Hopefully M’Baku wouldn’t be  _too_  upset with him.

 


End file.
